Cookies and Boys
by musicbox's will
Summary: "So tell me, how am I supposed to believe that you're the owner of a big mansion in Twilight Town and that I have to help you?" I smirk at him, not expecting the answer that comes out of his mouth next. "Well, if you don't pretend that they're our children, their lives will be jeopardized. Anything else you have to say, hotshot?" AU -RN
1. The 'Not Crush'

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

_Summary: "So tell me, how am I supposed to believe that you're the owner of a big mansion in Twilight Town and that I have to help you?" I smirk at him, not expecting the answer that comes out of his mouth next. "Well, if you don't pretend that they're our children, their lives will be jeopardized. Anything else you have to say, hotshot?" AU_

_- C_**ookies **_**a**_nd _B_**oys -**

_The 'Not Crush'_

**-x-**

I swear Kairi's on something. No, seriously, it would defy all logic if she wasn't. How can this be? Let me ask you this: would a sane person compare cookies and boys? I think not. If so . . .

. . .What the hell is wrong with today's society?

So, you're probably wondering who I am and stuff. Well, to make a long story short, my name's Naminé and I'm currently arguing with my best friend Kairi about something _extremely _idiotic.

"Nami," she whines, a frown forming on her pink lips.

"What?" I ask, my tone lighter than usual.

My so-called 'bestie' sighs before proceeding to play with her wine-colored hair. She stares at me intently and I suddenly start feeling self-conscious. My blonde bangs shield my eyes as I avert my attention away from the female before me.

"Can't you just hear me out?" I can feel Kairi's eyes on me, but I keep my eyes on the white tiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Naminé, boys _are _like cookies! And yes, I _do _have a good explanation!"

"Really now?" I question, a perplexed look appearing on my face.

"Yes, I do. You know how you always want to get a cookie when it's hot because it tastes delicious?" I nod. "Well, the same goes for boys. You need to get them when they're still hot."

. . .

She did _not_.

"Kairi, you're starting to scare me." I start to take my leave, but the redhead bolts to the door and guards it like the last piece of a chocolate cake. Dammit.

"You _know _what I'm talking about, so don't try to deny it!" Her voice is strong, showing a huge amount of authority. "You l-"

"I don't." I cut her off instantly. "I've told you before, Kai, I have no interest in guys."

"So . . ." She smirks at me. "You're a lesbian? Or are you just asexual? I can't tell."

My face heats up and I can hear Kairi trying to hide her laughter, but I can see the playful smile hidden within her blue eyes.

I sound like a guy, don't I? This sucks . . .

"I-It's n-n-not like t-that!" I helplessly stammer. The youth bursts into giggles and I run past her, hoping she won't catch up with me.

I can hear her trying to call after me, but she fails miserably. I shake my head and continue to sprint down the streets of Destiny Islands. My eyes wander towards cloudless sky and I start to admire how pretty it is. I can still feel myself blushing and I inwardly curse myself for being so dramatic. It was unlike me to react in such an uncivil manner. I'm normally the calm one, the person everyone goes to for advice. Not the girl with raging hormones and a big mouth.

I've always been like this. I have no interest in boys and can't see myself with anyone.

. . . But that doesn't stop me from fangirling over other couples. I try not to do this in front of my friends though, because if they knew . . . I honestly don't want to think of what would happen if they knew I was secretly a hopeless romantic. Yup, that's right.

I, Naminé Shizuki, am a hopeless romantic.

I don't know how this came to be, but I try to hide a smile whenever I see two people who _clearly _like each other, bickering. It's sad that I'm too embarrassed to show that side to anyone. I guess I'm just like that though. No one questions my love life except for Kairi, who I seriously think is plotting a devious plan. I don't know what it is, but I hope it backfires on her.

. . . Because I'm a _true friend_.

But really, I don't like anyone.

_'You're just in denial.' _I let out a sigh and brush away a strand of hair from my face. That's when I begin reciting the words that have started to play in my head more often these days. _'You don't like anyone. You don't like anyone. . Y-' _Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted. I take notice that I've crashed into someone. That person being someone I don't want to see at the moment.

Karma's one hell of a bitch.

Or maybe it was just irony.

"You okay?" The guy helps me up and I try to steady myself. I take note that I probably look stupid.

"Y-Yeah." I feel my face heat up once more and suddenly, the ground's more interesting.

"Well," the male lets out a chuckle."you shouldn't be running so fast, Naminé."

That's when I look up into the eyes of Riku Oshiyama.

. . . The guy I have a 'not crush' on.

**-x-**

**Author's Note: So, has my writing improved? Or does it still need some work? Tell me please! Anyways, guess what? I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! ISN'T THAT AMAZING!? **

**Who am I kidding, you guys probably don't even remember me . . .**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Sadly, my internet's jacked up, (but it'll probably be up by the time I post this.) so I guess I need to edit. I hate editing. -.- Also, I'm probably going to rewrite my fanfictions and stuff. So, be looking out for that! Why? I feel like some of them are just a piece of crap.**

**Also, what do you think of people writing in present tense? I like it if it's for first POV since it makes more sense to me. And for some reason, it sounds natural. Don't know why I think this. I just do.**

**Whelp, that's it for now!**

**Originally, musicbox**


	2. Say No

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. The lyrics though, are mine, I made them up.**

_Summary: "So tell me, how am I supposed to believe that you're the owner of a big mansion in Twilight Town and that I have to help you?" I smirk at him, not expecting the answer that comes out of his mouth next. "Well, if you don't pretend that they're our children, their lives will be jeopardized. Anything else you have to say, hotshot?" AU, One-shot._

_- C_**ookies **_**a**_nd _B_**oys - **

_Say No_

**-x-**

"_I could scream, but o-o-oh suddenly I catch your eyes. And I'm paralyzed . . ._" I smile to myself as the lyrics play in my head.

After giving Riku an illogical explanation about why I was running, I decided to head to a café and have some coffee to calm my nerves. It's working.

. . . In some ways.

If it weren't for the fact that some dude was blatantly staring at me, I would be fine. I don't even know the dude's name, but if he plans on winning girls over like that then . . . I just hope his 'relationship' doesn't end with the police knocking on his door. Why? Well, he's kinda' cute. So it would suck if eye candy like him had a record. (Though he _does _look like the type to have one.)

I'm not staring back at him _exactly_, just looking up now and then to see if he's still there. But for the most part I'm trying to concentrate on my coffee and Destiny Islands scenery. Which, by the way, is gorgeous.

Seriously, it _is_. The way the blue sky is always so clear and blue only makes the islands look like a happy place. (Though it's complete hell at times.) Also, the trees give off a friendly atmosphere and the people are generally nice. So, in conclusion, I like Destiny Islands.

. . . Well, I don't like this one lady wh-

"I need to talk to you."

Goddammit, why is everyone suddenly interrupting my thoughts?

I turn my head to see the guy who was staring at me a minute ago. I study his features: strong jaw line, unruly, spiky blond hair, determined blue eyes. _Oh shit_.

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head a bit.

The blond starts to look frustrated, much to my amusement. "Naminé, I'll explain in a moment, I just need to talk to you in private." He ruffles his hair in an endearing way.

"I don't see why we need to go anywhere private and anyways, I want to finish my coffee." Yes, I'm making this harder than it needs to be, but I'm not going anywhere with _him _without a fight.

"You wanna know what's funny?" He fakes a laugh. "That you're more stubborn than I remember you being."

"People change," I state calmly.

"Naminé," he says, switching to a somewhat dangerous tone.

"Yes?" I smile and go back to drinking my coffee. I hear him sigh and mutter at how I'm being 'intolerable.' Which, I'll admittingly say, I am. He deserves it though!

Suddenly, I'm being dragged out of the café and I only manage to let an incoherent squeak escape my mouth.

**-x-**

"You need to help me." I look at the male skeptically. Before I can ask why, he continues. "You promised me, remember?"

A memory of me and him comes to mind. We're both covered in mud and crying and I'm telling him how I would do anything for him if he's ever in trouble. "Roxas, I made that promise _years _ago!" I exclaim, trying to reason with him.

"Does it matter? If you were a _true _friend you would keep to your promises." He looks at me, a devious gleam in his eyes.

"You're not going to win." I turn and focus my gaze on the sky. It's nearing sundown now and I'm suddenly reminded of Twilight Town. I can feel Roxas' eyes on me and I try my best to ignore him. I can't let him get to me, not now, not ever.

"Can't you just let me explain?" I know he's pleading now, but I don't dare meet his eyes. For, if I look into them, I know I'll be a goner.

"Fine," I respond, a bit coldly I might add. (It doesn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks though.)

"I live in a mansion." I turn towards Roxas and raise an eyebrow. "I'm serious! Anyways, I inherited it from Dad and you need to help me with pretending to be the parents of three little girls."

"_What_?" I wasn't expecting that.

The blond continues. "I have to pose as their father," Roxas explains, his face turning tomato red.

"So tell me, how am I supposed to believe that you're the owner of a big mansion in Twilight Town and that I have to help you?" I smirk at him, not expecting the answer that comes out of his mouth next.

"Well, if you don't pretend that they're our children, their lives will be jeopardized. Anything else you have to say, hotshot?" His pride is somehow back and I'm shocked.

"You're plan's flawed though, people here would know and anyways, why do _I _have to do it?"

"Don't worry I have a plan," he retorts. (Then, why don't you explain it?) "and you promised you'd do anything for me if I where in trouble. Also, who said we'd be on Destiny Islands?" He examines me, thinking I don't have anymore questions.

"Your life wouldn't be jeopardized though. Only the children's. Why do _you _have to help them anyways?" I'm not trying to sound like a heartless, it's just that . . . it's a bit suspicious.

. . . Meaning, it goes against me saying I don't like anyone, let alone that I'm suddenly a mother. I swear, if my plans of being a crazy cat lady are ruined -

"They're all heiresses to big companies and their parents are being held for ransom. If someone finds their children, the worst could come and the media could find out too. They're also scared and defenseless, if I can't be there to help them through something, then someone should. What adds on to this is that I _vaguely _recall you being the motherly type as a child."

"S-Shut up!" I scream while trying desperately to hide how red my face is.

Roxas steps towards me, his eyes unreadable. I know my heart's stopped and I don't understand what's going on. The male looks me in the eyes, his gaze paralyzing me. (Oh god, this sounds like some sort of trashy romance novel! Ugh . . .) He pulls me close. I can smell an odd mix of chocolate chip cookies and roses. It's weird, but I can't think at the moment.

. . . Wait, how the hell am I not thinking if I'm thinking? That makes no sense.

_Anyways_, back to being paralyzed. I don't know I'm shaking until he whispers those words into my ear.

"I see you still tremble under my touch, Naminé. Now tell me, will you keep your promise or not?" _Holy shit_, Roxas sounded sexy.

No, really, his voice is smooth and it just sounds alluring. _Aaaannd _I'm getting off topic again.

_'Say no, say no, say no, sayno -'_

"Okay."

Dear people who hate me, why must you play such horrible tricks on me?

* * *

_Baby, I've already won._

* * *

**-x-**

**Author's Note: So as you can see, the plot's started! I started laughing when writing that last part. XD Anyways, don't ask about my schedule. I'll post it when I feel I've gotten everything down. :D**

**Thank You To:**

**eksoh: Thank you! :)**

**Originally, musicbox**


	3. Selling It

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. **

_Summary: "So tell me, how am I supposed to believe that you're the owner of a big mansion in Twilight Town and that I have to help you?" I smirk at him, not expecting the answer that comes out of his mouth next. "Well, if you don't pretend that they're our children, their lives will be jeopardized. Anything else you have to say, hotshot?" AU, One-shot._

_- C_**ookies **_**a**_nd _B_**oys -**

_Selling It_

**-x-**

Can someone _please_ tell me how I got in this situation and _not_ Kairi? I mean, the girl practically has an inevitable fate of being put in the predicament I'm currently in! So, why me? Why am _I_ the person who has to say yes to someone? (Even if they _are _in desperate need of help.) It just makes them think I'm weak-willed. (Which, I _can _be at times, but that's not the point!)

Do you want an example of what I've a dubbed; a 'Kairi situation?' I'll take one that's happened recently. So Kairi and her 'friend' Sora somehow ended up in this awkward position on the kitchen floor. Yes dearie, _the kitchen floor_. Kairi's face had matched her hair as she stuttered about how she was trying to prove to Sora she wasn't goody-two-shoes. (Yes, Kairi, _that's _how you prove to boys you're not the 'goody-goody' one. That's _exactly_ how.) All the while I was standing there thinking: '_If you're gonna get it on, don't do it on the kitchen floor. It's not classy.'_

Anyways, back to me.

"You're too close," I announce, hoping my face isn't completely red.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, genius." Roxas rolls his eyes and I want to turn around, but the think is; I can't. Why?

Well, we have to 'sell it' even though we're still on Destiny Islands. So, Roxas is supposed to show his 'affection' by kissing me. I really want out of this. _Now_. The worst thing? People are watching. I just hope he doesn't kiss me on the l-

. . .

Why? This just proves karma really _is _a bitch. His lips are soft though . . . '_No, Naminé they're not soft! You can't think like that! Not aft-'_

"Naminé! You _lied_! You told me you didn't like anyone, let alone have a _boyfriend_!" Kairi's flailing her arms for some odd reason and I would've found it amusing except for the fact she's yelled to the world that Roxas is my boyfriend.

. . . Which he _isn't_.

Well, he _technically _isn't.

Also, why does everyone keep interrupting my thoughts!? It's getting annoying.

"K-Kairi, uhm . . ." I swear Roxas is smirking at me. I see the girl burst into this idiotic smile and you don't know how badly I want to slap off that _look_ she has on her face. "Have you and Sora _finally _stopped 'doing it' on the kitchen floor?"

She's _so _gonna kill me now.

_Wait _. . . I don't understand why Roxas had to kiss me if we're still on Destiny Islands. This makes no sense.

"Nami, me and Sora where _not _getting in on in the kitchen!" Kairi's seething now and I'm serious when I say this, she looks like a red tomato trying to stomp its way over to me. Yeah, uh, I blame my imagination.

I decide it's time to start running, so that's exactly what I do. I'm pretty sure I look like some sort of madwoman running from a chick that has a purple purse. My life doesn't look too great at the moment. I mean, I have to act like a mother and pretend to be Roxas' wife and my best friend is trying to kill me with her purse. Her freakin'_ purse_!

I can see blurred visions of the coconut trees and the dirt road as I sprint, hoping the she-devil doesn't catch up to me. I feel myself slowing down, but I'm determined not to wake up with a concussion so I quicken my pace. I don't look back, but I suddenly see a flash of scarlet hair and I know it's over.

"K . . . Ka . . . Kairi . . . c . . . can't . . . we . . . talk this o . . . over?" I pant, crouching down in the process. I haven't ran in a while, so that explains why I'm breathless already.

"N . . . No . . . I . . . re . . . really . . . h . . . hate you . . . right now," Kairi retorts, her face cherry red.

I've finally recovered, so I stand up and try to persuade her not to kill me with her bag. "Kairi," I say, my tone sounding somewhat innocent. "I wasn't _meaning_ to tellpeople that. Anyways, we all know you and Sora will get together sooner or later. It's just a fate that's already been sealed."

She glares, her eyes showing off a piercing blue that I've only seen when she's determined or angry. "No." Her tone is fierce, and it seems like she's trying to convince herself rather than me. "I don't like Sora like that."

"You're right," I agree, shocking Kairi. "You love him."

It's not like it's not a fact, because it is. Kairi _does _love Sora. That's it. I honestly don't understand why my best friend is being so stubborn though. It's not adding up to anything.

"I can't love him." The female looks surprised by her own words and she tries to recover by saying: "I _don't _love him."

Now . . . if only Sora were here to hear those words. It's not like I don't want them to be a couple, I just read too many romance novels.

. . . And _anyone _would know how much drama is involved in those things.

"What do you mean by; 'I can't love him?'" Kairi winces and I see her trying to use her bangs to hide her eyes. I know she's nervous or lying when she does this because I do the same thing too.

"You wouldn't understand." Her voice is hollow, and I honestly hate it when I hear her say those words. I brush a strand of blonde hair from my face and study her expression: downcast blue eyes, pursed lips, a light blush on her cheeks, and trickling tears.

_Oh no . . ._

"Kairi . . . " I hate the tone I'm using because I understand she doesn't want me to pity her. The thing is; I can't help it. "Don't tell me . . ."

"Then I won't." Her voice cracks as she says those words and I hug her like a good friend would do.

After a few moments, Kairi wipes the tears from her eyes and gives me a smile. I know it's fake, but I still return the gesture.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," I assure her, making sure to sound convincing.

"I hope so."

"Naminé! Why'd you leave me there!?" I swear everyone loves interrupting me!

"Shut up, Roxas, no cares."

"B-"

"No."

"W-"

"No."

"H-"

"No."

Roxas' shoulders slump and for a second, I feel sorry, but what am I supposed to do? Hug him? Nah. Pat him on the bacK? Now that'd be awkward. So, I stand there looking like a dumbass until I say: "You can continue now."

He glares at me, his azure-colored eyes brighter than any ocean on the islands. "As I was saying, Axel's going to help us out and we can't let the townspeople know about the plan."

I sigh. "Way to go, smartass, now Kairi's wondering what's going on."

"Well, what _is _going on?" Sometimes, her ingenuity amazes me. No really, it _does_.

"Roxas?" I glance at him, expecting him to answer for me.

"Naminé?" I see him put a hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide his snickering.

"_Roxas_." I'm getting annoyed now.

"_Naminé_."

"Guys! Both of you explain it to me. Geez, I swear you two act like bickering children sometimes . . ." Suddenly, Kairi's eyes light up. "Wait, _Roxas_?"

"Gee, Kairi, I didn't know you where so slow! And no, I'm not staying in Destiny Islands for long. Naminé's coming with me to Twilight Town."

"_What_!?"

**-x-**

"So, Naminé needs to help you protect some kids and you guys need to sell it by acting like a couple? This sounds like a romance novel." I face-palm.

You want to know what's funny? Riku and Sora have somehow found their way into our little plan. Why? Well, they were initially coming to Kairi's to hang out, but when Kairi told them she had to talk to us about something important; they stayed. Yeah, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are the best of friends. If the woman's not hanging out with me and Selphie, she's probably doing something stupid with one of the two. That's just how everything works out here.

Riku and Sora look at me and Roxas oddly and suddenly, they burst out into laughter.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Roxas demands, his face hardening.

"I-It's just . . . Bwhahaha!" Sora fails at trying to explaining things. Seriously.

"Remember kindergarten?" I can see the grin on Riku's face, making me feel somewhat nauseous. "All the kids would talk about you two getting together and having babies. And this," he continues, gesturing towards us with his hands, "is just ironic." By the time the silver-haired boy has finished, Kairi joins in on the laughter.

My face heats up and I don't _dare _steal a glance at the blond next to me because that would only make me blush harder. (Harder? I don't understand why it's harder . . .)

"Can you guys just keep this a secret?" Roxas and I ask in unison.

"Roxas and Naminé sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" No, just no. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" the trio finishes, eyeing me and the male next to me knowingly.

This sucks . . .

"So, Naminé, is _this _why you were running?" Riku asks, his eyes full of curiosity.

"No, why?"

"Because, I didn't believe you when you said you were trying to catch a flying book."

* * *

_We're gonna' sell this like no other._

* * *

**-x- **

**Author's Note: Yes, a longer chapter! I was actually writing this before going to bed and don't worry everything will probably start in the next couple of chapters or so. :D What'd you think? I wanted there to be a love triangle between Roxas, Naminé, and Riku - but then I remembered how bad I am at love triangle. So...yeah. XD**

**I might be able to finish this story in three weeks if I continue updating everyday.**

**Thank You To:**

**Mina Arellano: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think it's funny, because that's what I was going for. =)**

**suniyan: 'Preciate the follow and what was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Cor Amicus and Keyblade Master: Thanks so much for the follows! :D**

**So, what do you guys think will happen next?**

**Originally, musicbox**


End file.
